Unresistible
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: Beast Boy is definately unresistible, there's no doubt about it. However, Raven doesn't seem to want to admit just how unresistible he is. Can our favorite dictionarychallenged changeling fix that? Let's see... BBRae oneshot.


Okay, before anyone feels the need to point it out, yes, I know that _un_resistible is not a word. I am very aware that it should be irresistible. However, the wrong spelling was intentional. Trust me, you'll understand in the end, even if poor Beast Boy doesn't. So, enojoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Unresistible**

I am unresistible. Seriously, who could say no to this handsome green heartthrob of a Titan? Answer… Raven. As drop dead gorgeous as I am, she keeps pretending she's _not _head over heels for me.

That's right, she's crazy about me (and could blame her, really?), but she's afraid to admit it. I think it's because of her reputation. She doesn't want people thinking she's gone soft, or out of character for falling in love with the green prankster. That's why I've decided to write her a love letter.

It's perfect! No one will be able to accuse her of going soft, or acting like a ditz, or whatever else she's afraid of, because the letter will show how completely unresistible I am! I'm a genius.

Sharpening a pencil, I sit down at the cluttered desk in the corner of my room. To tell the truth, I had almost forgotten I even have a desk. I almost never see it under all the clothes, comic books, video games, molding tofu platters… well, you get the point.

After pushing a bunch of junk out of the way, I open my spiral bound notebook. Tapping my pencil on the blank paper, I think of what to say first. Of course, being the genius that I am, it comes to me quickly, and I begin to write.

_Dear Raven,_

… Now what? I bite my lip. Maybe this isn't quite as easy as I thought. I'm supposed to say whatever's in my heart, right?

Psh… that's overrated. Remembering all the mushy romance movies that Starfire's forced us all to watch, I begin to write.

_I see you everyday._ No, wait. That makes me seem a bit like a stalker. Crossing that out, I furrow my brows and rethink what I was going to say. It needs to sound… romantic. Manly, but not too tough, because I seriously doubt that tough guys named Butch, or Spike write love letters.

_I thought I should tell you that you are one hot babe. _There! That's romantic and manly, right? Cracking my knuckles, I continue to write with renewed vigor.

_Really, have you ever seen you? I mean, apart from in mirrors and stuff. Your legs alone could make any straight guy wanna drool. Your violet eyes are as beautiful as two bowls of purple Jell-O. I love how shiny your hair is, and how it's never even greasy. _

_You're also really cool. You're really smart, probably because of all the books you read. I think its awesome how you read so much, even if it means that you never want to play video games with Cy and me. _

Anyway, now that you've read my totally romantic love letter to you, I bet you want to go on a date with me. I understand. I'm almost as unresistible as you are.

Love, Beast Boy

Once the letter has been signed, I put the pencil down on my desk. Ripping the paper out of my notebook, I read it over once more, grinning. This is pure gold! She's going to love it!

Folding the letter in half, I stand up and look around my room. I'm pretty sure that these things are supposed to be sprayed with smelly stuff, like perfume or cologne. I don't usually wear cologne, but maybe I can find something.

Walking over to the middle of my room, I take a deep whiff of the air. After all, the nose knows.

My face scrunches up, as I smell the scent of dirty laundry and comic books. No, that won't do. Turning left, I sniff in the other direction. The first thing I smell is an old bag of potato chips I had been eating a couple weeks ago, followed by something else that doesn't seem natural in my room. Almost… flowery.

My eyes snap open and at first all I see is a pile of clean laundry (I've been planning on hanging it up soon, really. I just never have the time). Walking over to the pile I inhale deeply and smile. The clothes still smell like a 'fresh summer's day', or whatever it said on the box of soap we use to clean our clothing.

Inspiration striking, I pick up a washed sock and bring it over to the desk. I rub the sock vigorously onto the paper, long enough that I'm almost afraid I'm going to rub a hole in it. Finally, I put down the sock and hold the paper to my nose.

"Smells like sunshine," I confirm, and walk out of my room, smiling triumphantly.

I don't meet anyone in the halls. When I open the doors to the main room, everyone is there to witness my romantic gesture. I don't mind really.

Confidently I walk over to the couch, where Raven is reading a book. Cyborg is sitting on the other side, and looks up when I approach.

"Hey B, I was just about to start a game. Wanna join?" he asks, holding up the second controller. I smile, but shake my head no.

"Thanks Cy, but I don't really feel like playing right now."

That gets everybody's attention, and suddenly I'm not feeling as confident. I take a deep breath, which actually calms me down a little, and hand the note to Raven.

"What's this?" she asks, holding the paper like it's about to bite her.

"It's a letter," I reply. "Read it."

"It smells like fabric softener," she tells me, raising a purple eyebrow.

"Just read it," I reply, starting to get slightly frustrated. No… frustrated isn't the right word… it's more like, anxious. Either way, I probably sound frustrated, because she quickly unfolds the note and scans the page.

Once or twice I swear the corner of her mouth twitches up, but I'm not certain. After what seems like forever, she lowers the letter and looks up at me.

"Unresistible?" she smirks. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, you really are," I insist, trying to ignore the fact that Cyborg is kind of chuckling for some reason. "So, what do you think?"

Standing up, she kisses me on the cheek. I freeze. I know I shouldn't be surprised, after all, she just finished reading my totally romantic, totally unresistible love letter, but I am. I guess, on some level, I didn't really think she would like it.

"Tomorrow night, you and I," she says, pausing. I smile excitedly, silently urging her to continue. I can't believe it! We're going on a date tomorrow night! "… Are going to the library and checking out a dictionary."

She winks at me, before sauntering out of the room. I watch her leave, dumbfounded. Realizing my jaw is hanging and my mouth is almost down to my knees, I close my mouth and smile. I knew I was unresistible.


End file.
